Quentin Tarantino
Quentin Tarantino (1963 - ) Director/writer. Film Deaths *''Reservoir Dogs (1992)'' [Mr. Brown]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by police during a jewelry-store robbery; he dies sometime later while trying to drive the getaway car. *''Desperado (1995)'' [Pick-Up Guy]: Shot in the head by Tito Larriva in the back room of the bar, after a shoot-out starts inside the bar. *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Richard Gecko]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Salma Hayek in the bar; he comes back to life as a vampire shortly afterwards, and dies once again when his brother (George Clooney) stabs him in the chest with a wooden pool cue. *''Little Nicky (2000)'' [Deacon]: Burned to death when he accidentally runs into a fire while panicking over Hell coming to Earth. (Played for comic effect) *''Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003)'' [Crazy 88 Member]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Uma Thurman during a big battle; while it's difficult to spot Quentin specifically during the melee, there are so few survivors that his death is a strong possibility. *''Grindhouse (2007)'' [Rapist/''Warren'']: In the Planet Terror segment, "Rapist" is shot with a grenade launcher by Rose McGowan, on top of having been stabbed in one eye with Rose's wooden leg and stabbed in the other eye with a hypodermic needle by Marley Shelton (not to mention his body beginning to melt due to his mutation). "Warren" survives the Death Proof segment. *''Inglourious Basterds (2009)'' [Scalped Nazi/''Voice of American Soldier'']: Playing a dual role, "Scalped Nazi" is killed (off-screen) in a battle with Brad Pitt's squad; his body is shown afterwards as Samm Levine scalps him. (In the film-within-the-film sequence, Nation's Pride, Quentin provides the off-screen voice of an American soldier; although he's not shown on-screen, presumably he was shot to death by Daniel Bruhl). *''Django Unchained (2012)'' [The LeQuint Dickey Mining Co. Employee #1]: Killed in an explosion when Jamie Foxx shoots Quentin's dynamite-filled saddlebag. Notable connections *Mr. Daniella Pick. Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Category:Producers Category:Writers Tarantino, Quentin Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with disabilities Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Tarantino, Quentin Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Action Stars Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Comedy Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Crime Stars Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Gangster Stars Category:History Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Legends Category:Miramax Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Liberals Category:Agnostic Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood draining Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Atheist Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees